


In a Stitch

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Strawhats are a family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Luffy breaks things, and Nami fixes them.





	In a Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Button

“When are you going to start taking better care of your things, Luffy?” Nami sighs, pulling the captain’s shirt off of his head. It slides against his arms unwillingly, and the sound of tearing continues. “You’re making it worse! Just, take it off.”

Luffy grumbles, pulling the fabric the rest of the way off himself before tossing it to Nami. Down the back of the red vest, a large tear has formed. The tear is clean, Nami notes, and this is good, because at least now she can repair it instead of having to buy him a new shirt. 

One he would pay her back for—with interest of course. 

She walks with Luffy trailing behind her, one step’s distance between them, and she nearly stops just to make him run into her. But she knows it won’t hurt him, so she doesn’t bother. Only keeps her eyes forward walking toward her mend kit sitting by the tree. 

The shuffle of eager sandals making her roll her eyes.  _ How childish. _

A strong scent of oranges, along with the feel of sunshine, draws clear memories back into her mind. Days that she would sit outside, tears in her eyes as she again fell from running too fast and ripped her dress. Bellemere would be next to her. With rough hands quickly working to patch up the hole since they didn’t really have the means to afford something else. 

Nami had her teach her. 

All these years later, every time she sews she thinks of her. Hands weaving in and out, slowly, slowly, closing the hole away until it’s as if it were never there. It makes her smile each time she’s able to do it, and she wonders if Bellemere can see her. 

Out on the ocean as she once was, and thriving. Learning the world and taking care of her own trouble maker—she supposes that’s her karma. 

While she has it in her hands, she tightens the buttons that have started to go loose. Marking a solid x over them before tying it off.  _ Perfect. _

“Alright,” Nami smiles holding the shirt back up to Luffy, “Don’t go so hard, o—nevermind, you’re going to do it again anyway.” 

Luffy nods so hard his hat nearly falls off, eyes shining before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Nami’s cheek. “Thanks! You’re the best!” 

With that, his arm extends above their heads, and whatever he latches onto must be high up. She gives a final wink, that he returns, before he shoots up into the air. Clamoring yells ring out across the deck and Nami laughs to herself. 

Until she hears a rip again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
